Playing The Four Devils
by yinyang13
Summary: With blessings from Reign AG, I've made my own version. So enjoy and I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

What's up, Reign AG has let me write my own version of his "Playing The Four Devils" story. The first few chapter might be his original chapter, but might add my own little details to it. Other news, I might be needing a Co-writer for my other story. If you are interested PM and well work something out. Poll results, the next crossover is going to be a UnderWorld/Naruto crossover.

Well on with the show.

Chapter 1 – A Devil's Resurrection

Naruto sat at the edge of his bed, deep in thought. Over the course of the last three months, he was having the same dream repeatedly over the time and it seemed to give some kind of message. The dream held two parts. The first he would see was the image of three different men that seemed to be connected somehow. He would also see multiple images of the people fighting one another as if they loved it. Then after the images were all said and done he would see the same three men from the images that held very similar appearances would tell him to "awaken" which he still didn't get what they meant by that. He just got home after he took care of his former sensei though the results was him gaining his first kill when he unconsciously lost control of his emotions and killed the man in cold blood, but Iruka told him that it was okay since he was protecting him from a man that was a traitor to the village

He learned about five of the technique within the scroll that he felt he just had to learn. However, something else happened tonight as well. For some reason when he was hit with a shuriken, he did not feel the wound at all. It was as if it healed on its own without him even knowing it. But the one thing he knew that absolutely surprised him was when he saw Iruka take a hit he felt truly pissed and lost it and just simply killed Mizuki without any remorse before he realized what he done and yet he still felt no remorse

He sighed once more before he climbed back in his bed and went to sleep or so he thought

(Unknown location)

He then found himself in a dark place that looked like a sewer with water that went below his knees. As he looked around in the darkness with the only light shining through was the glow from the sun. He then looked around the area before he started to get a feeling that was calling him, as if he was attracted to it.

Therefore, he walked down the dark area before he came across a corner that told him to stop. Down the corridor, he heard what sounded like growling.

The Blonde haired boy awoke from his black out and came back to his small apartment, or where he thought he was in. he looked around and noticed that he wasn't near the window, the bed, hell not even Konoha. He saw that instead he was in a sewer of some sort that was dimly lit. He then heard the sound of growling. Seeing as how he didn't know where he was he decided to follow it like anyone would. As he traveled the growling became bigger and bigger until he came across a hallway where the sound was the loudest. He went down the hallway seeing a light at the end. When he entered the room, he saw that he was now in a dark prison like room with a huge cage in front of him. He then saw a huge pair of red eyes peaked through the darkness and Naruto saw that it was a giant fox.

"**Boy, come closer." **Said the giant fox. Naruto was about to listen until he heard another voice behind him

"I wouldn't listen to the giant fur ball if I were you, Kid." Said am unfamiliar voice. Naruto turned and saw that the person behind him.

The first he saw was a man wearing a red trench coat and had a black shirt underneath the jacket and wore a pair of black pants and black steel toad combat boots. He also saw that the man had a strange looking sword that seemingly stuck to his back, which Naruto was wondering how he was doing that. It was some kind of broadsword though he did not know for sure what type. It had a small hilt with a pointed tip, meaning that the sword could only be used single-handedly. The hilt led to a skull with pitch black eye sockets, which sat atop bones similar to a person's rib cage. The guard, which looked like two small bones, ran along the flat side of the weapon along the five small ribs until it reached the beginning of the blade.

The second man also had white hair but his was slicked back and was spiky. He wore a blue trench that held some white vines along the jacket. He wore a Black vest underneath it and Black pants like the previous person. He had in his right hand another sword. This sword was an O-Katana that was sheathed in a black scabbard with a yellow tie hanging from the bottom of it. The wrapping around the hilt was white though there was a straight black line going down from the cap to the tsuba, which like the cap was a bronze color.

The last man once again looked like the previous two men. He wore a Blue Jacket and Blue pants with a Red hooded vest. Naruto noticed that what separated him from the other two was his right arm. His right was in all since of the word demonic in structure. He saw that it looked like an armored hand that had some white cracks and white fingers on it. He also noticed the man also had a blade on his back that was like the first person on for unknown reasons. The blade was a red single sided sword with a staff pole for the handle.

"Who are you guys?" Naruto asked

"Well kid my name is Dante and these two here are my brothers Vergil and Nero and the reason why we are here is because we need you." Dante said with Naruto looking confused at that

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked with Vergil stepping up

"What he is saying is that we are here because you are the only one that can help us in accomplishing our goal. You may not know this but we figured out that you are our distant cousin through our father." Vergil said with Naruto still looking confused. However before he could speak Kyuubi beat him to it

"**Wait a minute I recognize your scents now. You're the sons of Sparda." **Kyuubi said with the three men looking at Kyuubi strangely

"How do you know that demon?" Nero spoke this time with Kyuubi laughing up a storm

"**I was once Sparda's Devil arm along with the other nine bijuu. He once fought the others and me before he betrayed Mundus and came to the Human world. After he sealed his power away, he learned that my brethren and I were escaping so he left to this world and split me and the other nine into different areas. As far as I know after that he left after siring a child with a human." **Kyuubi stated with Naruto getting more confused at what was being said

"Hold up who the hell is Sparda and what the fuck does this have to do with me?" Naruto asked with Kyuubi speaking again

"**Sparda was one of the strongest demons to ever live. He was a devil demon and he worked for the dark prince Mundus who was trying to attack and conquer the human world. Sparda would later betray him by sealing the gate with both his blood and the blood of a human priestess along with something called the perfect amulet. To further insure that the gate would not open again he sealed his power with his sword called Force-edge and sealed it in the gate. He currently held me and the other great nine as devil arms but he couldn't hold us completely since he sealed his power away. Therefore, he left his home and came here where the human were experimenting with using what you call "Chakra", he then released us in different areas and while we were ****demons, we took some of his influence and didn't harm any humans. We later learned that Sparda sired another child though we never met the kid. I guess you're that ones descendant." **Kyuubi said with the other three nodding there head's confirming what he said was true.

"The fur ball is right kid (Kyuubi growls). You are the descendant of our fourth brother Kazama. We discovered that he was here in this part of the world so we came here but during the time, we were dead. So through the years, we waited through his descendants to see who would awaken his power so that we too can give him or her ours. That person appears to be you." Dante said with Naruto scratching his head as he absorbed all this information into his skull.

"Okay. In a way that is pretty cool. Everyone always called me a demon so I think its time I show them what one can do," said Naruto grinning evilly at the thought of retaliating further against Konoha in his own unique way that would make those assholes on the Councils shit themselves.

"That would be kind of cool. Those fools in your village mistreat you and the Hokage let's them get away with it because of the fox here. Dad wouldn't have tolerated it and neither should you so were going to help train you with everything we know and so will the fox," said Vergil seeing the Kyuubi look at Vergil as if he had grown his own set of tails.

"**Why should I?" **said Kyuubi, as helping humans was beneath his standing as a demon.

"Because, that way you can get some payback on the village. When Naruto uses that power to make them all miserable it will be like you getting your revenge on his behalf. Besides, you owe dad after you caused that incident a few hundred years back that nearly got him beaten up by a bunch of near angry women and his wife.," said Dante making the Kyuubi let out a dark chuckle as he remembered that incident.

(Flashback)

Sparda was relaxing at a hot spring while having the Kyuubi's power sealed away in gauntlet form, but the fox had become bored, and used its power to send a flash of fire to burn down the wall between the section of the hot spring for male and female occupants. With Sparda being the only one on the male side, the females that were on the other, who were wearing little to nothing, accused him of being a pervert, and tried to attack him. Fortunately, Sparda still had some power left in him that was beyond human, and got away barely before the women could pound the crap out of him.

(End flashback)

"**Okay you got me there. Fine, I'll help him, provided that down the road he kills a few of those more daring villagers. You know, the ones that try to beat you up on your birthday, or on any day they see fit that no one is around to protect you,"** said Kyuubi, as he didn't want his vessel to take hits anymore, and not hit back like some pacifist thinking that people will learn their lesson later on.

Screw later on, they needed to learn their lessons NOW!

"Anyway back to the matter at hand. What does is that you are one of the last members of our clan, although our blood has diminished over the generation to the point where our demonic blood has become a unique form of human blood." Dante said with Naruto raising an eyebrow at that

"What do you mean exactly?" Naruto asked

"I'm saying that you're our last descendant and we wish to change that. It's pretty funny how weak your devil blood is compared to ours but I have a feeling we're about to change all that." Dante said with the others nodding their heads as well

"Wait if you're my ancestor do you know who my parents are?" He asked. The old man was not going to tell him so he would have to ask the next best thing.

"Well kid we don't know who your parents are; we just know that you hold our blood. What we are planning to do is give you a Rebirth of sorts." Dante said with Naruto looking a little sad

"Rebirth? What do you mean by that exactly?" Naruto asked with Vergil stepping up

"He means that we're going to make your blood as strong as ours. Our power consists of many things with the first being healing and regeneration. Our bodies are able to take stabs through limbs, organs; you know things that normal human beings would be permanently weakened from. We also have another ability that allows our bodies to transform into something called the devil trigger but for Nero it's a lot different." Vergil said in a clam tone with Naruto looking a little confused at that

"What do you mean…Vergil right?" he said with the man nodding. Nero stood up and presented his strange right arm

"His right arm is something that you'll learn down the line but for now we must prepare you for the Rebirth." Vergil said with Nero stepping forward towards the boy and presented his arm.

"This is, in a way, my devil trigger." Nero said with Naruto staring directly at the arm. It looked like it was covered by a red and black armor, with the hand and the sides of the armor being a glowing blue. It was clearly demonic and held an inner power to it that the blonde could not even begin to comprehend. As the half-demon waved his arm in the air a slight astral arm followed it, both separate and connected to the half-demon's demonic arm.

"This," Nero said, brining his arm to his eyelevel, "is called the _Devil Bringer_, it's is both a part of me and separate from me." The blonde looked at him strangely. "You see, when I was a child I was possessed by a demon who wanted power and was willing to use me to get it. The people watching me at the time fought against the demon and were able to drive it back out of me with the help of my demonic blood. However, when the demon was removed it was soon revealed that my arm had taken a bit of the demon's power and used it to turn my arm into what it is today. Now I can use this arm to pull my enemies or myself to me. It's really fun to use once you get used to it." Nero said with Naruto nodding before he smirked.

Vergil then stepped forward presenting his sword to the blonde boy "From me you shall receive my most prized possession from my father." Vergil said presenting the O-katana "This is my weapon known only as Yamato. This is a sword my father wielded and used when he betrayed the demons to come into the human world. This sword contains my father's personal style called the Dark Slayer Style. It's a style that allows you to move at super high speeds and use attacks with very high precision and timing, however you would really need to develop more speed if you truly wish to use this style to the fullest." He said with Naruto frowning at that but agreed to it. Vergil then handed him the Yamato with Naruto feeling information storm through his mind and like that, he knew the dark slayer style

After all that was said and done Dante stepped forward with his sword, that was by far the coolest looking blade in Naruto's opinion with how sick and demonic it looked

"Well kid it's time to present the main course or in other words a family heirloom." He said presenting Naruto his broadsword, "This is quite possibly my favorite weapon from my Father called Rebellion. This thing has helped me slay many demons and has given me all my devil arms. Rebellion, while being a devil arm, doesn't have a true style other then one called doppleganger and another called quicksilver but it does have much to give like its ability to purify and destroy hell gates. It holds a lot of attacks that I think you will love once you try it." He said handing Naruto the Rebellion. When the blondes hand touched, the sword he once again felt knowledge go through his mind and like that he knew how to use it. In addition, another thing that felt good about holding the blade was that it allowed him to use it with his right hand alone

"Okay then let's do it." Naruto said with a huge smile on his face with Dante and the other smirking at that

"Very well but for this to work completely it will require pain and lot's of it." Nero said with a frown but dismissed it when Naruto waved his arms

"It doesn't matter. Just make me as strong as you can." Naruto said with the others nodding

"**Kit before you do this I need to tell you something important." **Kyuubi said with Naruto looking his way but not before putting his new swords on his back, which he somehow learned to do from the blades themselves with Rebellion on the left side of his shoulders and Red queen on the right with Yamato held in his left hand

"Okay fox shoot." Naruto said with Kyuubi looking him in the eye

"**I wish to also give you some gifts as well to help you out." **Kyuubi said with Naruto raising an eyebrow with his three ancestors looking the fox's way to see what the fox demon was up to

"And, if pray tell, would these so called gifts be?" Vergil asked in his calm, cool tone that made Naruto look at this guy as if he was that robot guy from the terminator movies that was just so cool.

"**Look I can tell that you don't trust me and I can understand that but let me ask you this, what harm could I possibly do to the boy if his seal forbids me from harming him?" **He asked with the three half devils simply shrugging their shoulders knowing what the demon said was true **"Anyway just to let you know I'm not going to try to kill you because that would never happen as this seal would absorb my soul and kill me, far to fast before I can even give you a scratch. Now what I wish to give you are several gifts with the first being the ability to use me as a Devil Arm, since technically your Yondaime defeated me but you hold my soul so it still counts. You'll get a lot of uses from my soul as well as my ways of being a trickster due to your own devil power." **Kyuubi said with Naruto looking confused at that

"Devil Power? I have my own Devil power?" He said confused with Dante smirking at the fox

"Good call Fox as I was hoping he would get that from you." he said before standing in front of Naruto "Well kid, we wanted that to be a surprise when you got your first devil arm but since the fox is allowing you to use him then we will tell you now. We each have our on Devil power with Vergil and me having the ability to use Devil Arms and Nero using the Devil Bringer, but your power is called Devil Essence and that is a very good power." He said with Vergil speaking after him

"What Devil Essence does is that it allows you to absorb the abilities of any demon you kill, such as their personality, physical preference, their natural power and much more. With that along with the power to use Devil Arms, you'll gain much more use from the weapon. By the way." Vergil then looked Kyuubi's way "What is your natural power?"

"**Pure Manipulation of the elements but he will only gain control of his two strongest elements which is fire and wind but in time he would have full control over all the elements. " **Kyuubi said with Naruto looking giddy at the idea

"Deal. But what else will I receive from you?" Naruto asked with Kyuubi chuckling

"**You'll gain a lot of my abilities. First, you will gain my powers of regeneration, which combined with the devil power would make you virtually unbeatable in battle. You shall also gain some of my Fox like powers such as our ability to use illusions or what you humans refer to as Genjutsu, and other things that I know you will like. You will also get the ability to summon my sprit and use me to assist in battle when you need it. In all actuality you can use me like Nero did with his devil sprit." **He said with Naruto thinking on it before he looked at the demon with eyes of determination.

"I'll take the deal. I guess I can get used to the idea of being a half demon with the power I'll soon hold." Naruto said with the other three half devils nodding before they placed there hands on the boy and then closed there eyes

"Naruto just to let you know this will hurt but the pain will wear off when you wake up." Dante said with Naruto nodding and closing his eyes as well. Kyuubi then took the time to let his chakra out and wrap itself around the boy. Then Dante, Nero, and Vergil's eye snapped open but they showed nothing but white. They then started to yell with the red chakra now blasting upwards and made Naruto black out from the pain. He did not wake up after that.

(Two days later)

Naruto awoke from his slumber with his body feeling very sore. He did not even know neither how long he slept nor what time it was, but there was one good thing that came out of it. He felt something that he never felt before, completion. He felt that now with the knowledge of who he truly is and what he was truly capable of.

He liked it

He got out of bed and was surprised to see how his feet touched the ground in an instant, but he was still too tired to notice. He got up, walked over to his bathroom, and did his mourning routine before he saw his reflection in the mirror. Gone was his natural untamed spiky blonde hair and in its place was a dark silvery white that was puffed out and trim and reached the nape of his neck. He also saw that his face was now completely void of any baby fat he held and his face was now well chiseled. He also saw that whisker-like birthmarks were now so thin that you could barely see them unless you looked really close. He also saw a change in his eyes as he saw the pupil turned into a silt and the iris had a small red ring around it. He then looked more closely at his eyes and saw that they were still blue but were icy in color.

However, he saw that his swords were not on his back, which confused him until he looked at his arms. On his left arm, was a tattoo that completely covered his entire left arm. It was the image of Yamato on his left bicep with the image pale blue spiritual swords on his forearm. However, if one were to look closely at his wrist you would see the words "Tradition" tattooed on it.

On his right arm, it seemingly represented Rebellion that looked great. On his right bicep, it looked like a huge skull that completely covered it. On his right forearm were eight rows of what looked a person's ribcage. What completed the image was a broadsword in between the ribcage that pointed to another tattoo on his wrist that spelled "Resistance" in bold letters

The former blonde was now beyond shocked but something told him in his mind that this was a natural feeling as a member of the Sparda clan.

'Well what the hell do I do now? I need to get stronger if I want to prove that I'm powerful.' Naruto thought before he jumped when he heard a response

**"Well you need to get some new cloths. Those bright "kill-me" Orange jumpsuits aren't going to cut it anymore."** Kyuubi said, Naruto however regain his composure remembering the night two days ago when he got his family heirlooms.

'Okay I think your right on the cloths but I think I need a whole new change in both appearance and scenario. So I think I know the first location we go to' Naruto thought before he went to his closet and pulled out a pair of white shorts and a black t-shirt. The shorts were something he stole from a clothing store back when he was younger but he learned that they were too big for him to wear. They still were but he simply wore his headband like a belt in order to keep his pants from falling. When he also put on the black t-shirt, he was surprised at how tight it was as if he was wearing second skin.

He then left the house and walked through the streets that maimed and dubbed him the village pariah. As he walked through the street, he could not help but see all the attention on him but for the first time they were not glares but looks of curiosity. He let a small smile creeped across his face as everyone finally notices him. It was something he dreamed of for so long but for some reason it did not matter to him since he no longer gave a fuck about the villagers. This time he was in it for himself and himself alone.

He walked straight to the Kage tower without even bothering listening to the guards that told him to stop. Instead, he gave a simply middle finger before walking up to the Hokage's door, which currently hid a certain old man from view. Said old man was busy doing paperwork before he looked up to see a white haired kid at the door of his office

"Hello young man, may I help you with something?" He asked with the boy smirking

"You can old man. I want to know who my parents are." Naruto said with Sarutobi's eyes widening

"Naruto? Is that you? What happened to you?" he asked, knowing that only Naruto would call him old. Naruto smirked as he closed the doors behind him and walked up to his desk.

"Well Old man it happened like this…." He then explained what happened two days ago. He explained about the meeting of his ancestors, him learning about his demon and the gifts he would receive, and the weapons he received as well as his bloodline. Sarutobi sat down shocked before he started to laugh to himself and look at the picture of the Yondaime and could not but look at the picture with a humorous grin

'Minato, you never cease to amaze me. Not even in the grave' he thought before he faced Naruto "Well Naruto-kun normally I wasn't supposed to do this until you were fourteen or gained the rank of Chuunin but I think that would do more harm then good." He said standing up and walking over to the pictures of the previous Hokage's but more specifically the fourth. He then removed the picture to reveal a safe. He then added in the combination and like that the safe opened to reveal some scrolls. He took out three scrolls, each a different color, and handed them to Naruto

"Those are from your father Naruto. I would tell you who he was but I think you should find out for yourself. Go ahead read them." He said with Naruto nodding and opening the scroll and began reading the contents within it

_To my son Naruto. If you are reading this then I have long since fallen at the day of the Kyuubi no Kitsune attack and hopefully you are one of these three things_

_You are of Genin rank, Sarutobi is still alive, and you just gained knowledge of the Kyuubi no Kitsune within you. The second is that you are a Chuunin, Sarutobi is hopefully still alive but if not you met your Godfather and the Kyuubi no Kitsune is dead. Or the last one you are eighteen, Sarutobi has long since passed on to the afterlife and you are Hokage (hopefully) but my instincts were never wrong so I think you're the earlier of the three. Believe me Naruto I would have never considered giving you a hellish life if there was any alternative but there wasn't and I had no chose but to seal the Kyuubi no Kitsune in you. If you have not guessed it by now then I guess I should tell you. My name is Namikaze Minato but you may know me as the Yondaime of Konoha _

_Now I am sure you hold some hatred for me for what I've done, but try to understand something. I did what I did because I knew that you would be the best one for the job. I knew that with our bloodline you could use the Kyuubi no Kitsune's power to become the greatest ninja and accomplish my dream of being surpassed by a worthy successor. I knew our bloodline would help you in turning Kyuubi into a devil arm and use the power he used to try to destroy the village. _

_Now let me explain our bloodline. We are of the Namikaze clan or as our nickname states "The descendants of the dark knight". We each hold about three powers within our bloodline called Devil Arms, Devil Bringer, and my power Devil essence. The most common part of our bloodline is the ability to use Devil arms, which are weapons with demonic powers implanted into them. The Devil bringer is the second part of our bloodline as all we have to do is touch our first devil arm, which will send a surge of demonic energy into our arm and turns it into a demonic arm that allows us to pull enemies towards us or us towards them, either way the power kicks ass. The arm also multiplies our strength and can even manipulate time to a certain degree. _

_Then last but not least my personal favorite, Devil Essence which is a rare power seen within our clan. What Devil Essence does is allows us to absorb the power of the demon we kill, like say for example you kill a demon that holds the power over darkness, then Devil Essence will give the ability to use the darkness. And as a plus you get some of that demons properties and could even reflect your appearance around them. There are endless possibilities with that power. _

_Now on to other things such as the gifts. Sealed inside this scroll is a picture of your mother and me when we learned that she was pregnant with you. Also sealed in this scroll are my two personal weapons called Angel and Reaper. Along with that are the blueprints I have for another weapon but I think you should name it once you finished it. The last thing seal is a scroll containing my two my two personal jutsu's: the Rasengan and the Haraishin, though you may need training for that last technique. _

_Live long my son. May you become a legend beyond my level and maybe I will see you again someday. _

_Signed Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime_

Naruto soon found a huge smirk on his face, as he looked towards Sarutobi "Well old man I think it's about time I make a change in scenery." he said with Sarutobi finding a smirk on his face as well

"I agree. It's time for a change as well."

That's it for now, I'll be trying to post every other week. That will give me enough time to edit the chapters with my own twist on them. So tell next fucko's. PEACE!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the new chapter, I got done with chapter earlier than I thought I would. So enjoy.

Chapter 2 – Change in the Playing Field

(One month later)

Naruto was in the forest of death, standing tall in nothing but a pair of baggy black pants and black steel-toed boots with a pair of black arm bracers on his arms with the design of nine swirling foxtails on it and around his neck is black leather choker with a red trench coat and cowboy hat (the link for what it looks like is on my profile. But replace all the blue with red) hung on a tree branch. He was currently standing in front of a hundred clones, each holding a copy of Rebellion, and Yamato. He himself was holding the Devil arm of the Kyuubi no Kitsune before the army of clones. Kyuubi's devil arm looked like a long black Nodaichi sword with the guard looking like a foxes head and the handle looking like large fox claws with a long black crack going down the middle

He was currently sparing against his clone to see how far he has progressed. The first thing he learned over the past month he was the styles of his ancestors with the first being a style that would help him master all of his devil arms called the swordmaster style. Kyuubi's devil arm worked with speed and fast strikes like the way a fox would fight in battle. When he first practiced with this sword, it gave him a sense of strength and determination when fighting.

He also saw that when he summoned the devil arm, his eyes would reflect the devils essence. Therefore, when he used Kyuubi, his eyes would turn blood red with the silts growing larger.

Once he got a good hand on the sword master style he moved onto the next style called gunslinger. The gunslinger was a style that was hard to master, as you needed to use a rare weapon called a gun.

He was told that guns were some of the most powerful weapons in existence as they were able to fire projectiles at an unbelievable speed and could take out anything depending on the amount of power it held. He was also told that once he got his devil powers fully developed he could transfer his power into the guns themselves and increase their lethalness.

He was currently using his new weapons given to him by his father. They were two handguns called Angel and Reaper

Angel and Reaper were both M1911 handguns that were each completely different in appearance. Reaper was a jet black painted handgun with the image of a red female devil with a huge red bat like wing on the side with the words Reaper etched in black. On the second gun, Angel was painted pearl white with the image of a blue female angel with a blue huge falcon wing that had the words Angel etched in white. Naruto enjoyed learning how to use these babies but the material he needed for them to work no longer existed, as every gun that was made was destroyed during the first great shinobi war.

He learned that the guns needed something called 'bullets' and 'gunpowder' but nobody knew how to make that substance. The bullets weren't around either, so he had to personally ask the shop where he got his clothing, which inconveniently happened to sell weapons, and ask the man to make him the bullets while simultaneously asking the man to adjust his guns to use chakra instead of gunpowder

'**Okay Naruto, I want you to try it again. Let your instinct guide you in the way you aim the bullet**.' Kyuubi said through their mental link with Naruto nodding. He closed his eyes and listened to his heartbeat. He then felt his adrenaline build up as well as his heartbeat going faster. Then before anyone could say a word, the white haired boy took a grasp on Reaper and swung his arm in a wide arc before firing the weapon letting the thunderclap be heard throughout the forest. The bullet left the gun, heading straight for the tree in front of Naruto before something strange happened. The bullet curved itself to the left and around the tree and hit the one behind the one, he fired towards.

Naruto stood amazed at that as that was something he has never seen before.

'**You like that kit? It is a skill that I picked up during my time with Sparda, but its still more fun to slash at your enemies then shoot them. What you do is allow your adrenaline to speed up your heartbeat so that your eyes can see things more clearly. With a few more days of straight training, with a couple hundred clones, you should be able to do this without even trying**.' Kyuubi said with Naruto nodding. He got used to the idea of him learning from the strongest of the nine, since after all they had to depend on the other to survive. After his true bloodline was activated by his ancestors, his power was by far stronger then ever after he destroyed his accursed orange jumpsuit and moved out of his dinky dink apartment. He was very happy in his little crib in the upper district of the village, and the best part was that it was all his.

However, his thoughts were soon interrupted when he looked at his watch and saw that it was time to make his return to the academy. He truly wanted this day to come very quickly, as he wanted to see the look on the other gennin's faces at his new look. Therefore, with that thought in mind, he dispelled all of his clones and received the information that they have gathered during their 'life'. After that he simply put on his jacket, but left it open as well as rolling up the sleeves to show off his tattoo's, he knew the ladies liked that.

As he walked through the streets of Konoha, he got looks of surprise, curiosity, and lust (from the woman). They were all drooling at the sight of his chest but he figured it was probably because of his new tattoo on his right peck. It appeared the every devil arm Naruto gained, a new tattoo would appear somewhere on his body. The newest tattoo looked like a fox with burning red eyes and nine tails growling. This one symbolized the Kyuubi to the fullest and he had to say that he liked it the most.

He continued walking through the streets until he pulled out Angel and held it behind his back "I know your there, Konohamaru-kun. So get your ass out here." Naruto said hearing a kid groin. He then turned to see the appearance of a little kid that looked like he was eight years old, wearing a yellow t-shirt and light blue pants with an orange scarf tied around his neck. Naruto also saw that the boy had a pair of goggles strapped to his forehead. The same pair of goggles he once wore before he became a Gennin.

"You're no fun boss. You're supposed to be my rival, yet ever chance I get to beat you, your one step ahead." He said with Naruto rubbing his head, before he picked the boy up and carried him on his shoulders

"Sorry little man, but I can't afford to let you get one over me at your age. Besides I can't play today, I have to go to class." He said with the boy groaning again

"But you promised you would. I told Moegi and Udon that you would play ninja with us yet you still haven't come to play with us." He said with Naruto laughing to himself.

"Well remember, I did promise you that I will try to become a jounin by the time you graduate, that way I could be your sensei along Moegi and Udon." He said with the boy smiling brightly.

"You promise Nii-san?" he said with Naruto smiling as well.

"Yep." Was all he said.

(Later at the academy building)

Iruka looked around the room and saw that everyone that passed the exam was here. He was pretty happy at the moment, seeing as how he got the two banshees', Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, to shut their asses up. Every day, for the last year, those two had been fighting over the Uchiha clan heir, Uchiha Sasuke, due to a rumor about Ino liking Sasuke and Sakura later on liking the boy. The tension between the two girls built up so high, that it soon became the sword that would pierce their friendship, thus causing them to act like this. He was almost sure that the only reason Ino fights with Sakura constantly, is that the girl really broke her heart that day and she never got over it.

Once he saw that everyone was silent, he was about to speak until the doors opened and in walked a white haired boy. Everyone saw that the boy was well over five feet tall with short white hair that looked more like a mop and deep blue eyes. The girls were actually staring at his open jacket to show off his shirtless chest and his chain around his neck that looked to have a ruby on it. Everyone was wondering who the boy was, but Iruka knew who it was hands down, due to the whisker like marks on his face.

Marks that only belonged to one person and one person alone.

"Hello Naruto, it's good to see your back, now take a seat." He said with everyone thinking 'THAT'S NARUTO?' with their heads in the direction of the former blonde.

Naruto simply had a smirk on his face as he waved at Iruka "Sorry Scarface, I've been busy but we'll talk later." Naruto said which made everyone look at Iruka, just to see what he would do about being called Scarface.

To their shock, he just waved the boy off as if it was no big deal. Meanwhile Naruto took a seat next to Hinata, who was blushing deeply but also heard the sounds of other girls talking about the boy and some were discussing ways to get him alone with them. She could not help but get angry at the girls for just _now _seeing Naruto for the handsome boy he is.

She saw him first, so if anyone would get the boy alone with them it was going to be her and her alone...mabye.(You decide if she should be bi or not.)

"Congratulations to all of you. You all have managed to make it this far, but the road ahead of you will only get harder. You are now gennin, the lowest of the low and as such adults. I am proud of you all for making it this far and wish you luck on the journey ahead of you. If you remember nothing else remember this, you now represent our village, the oldest and strongest of all the shinobi villages take pride in that."

As Iruka finished his speech, several cheers sounded throughout the room. After they died down however Iruka was quick to speak up once more.

"Now then as tradition goes you have been divided into teams of three along with a jounin instructor. Team 1…"

From here, Naruto tuned the man out listening only for the announcement of his own team.

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto,Hyuuga Hinata , and Yamanaka Ino. Your jounin instructor is Yamato."

'Damn, I'm stuck with two babes... this might be fun and besides Ino's not that bad.' Naruto thought

"Team 8: Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura , and Inuzuka Kiba. Your jounin instructor is Yuhi Kurenai"

'I 'm on the same team with Naruto-kun, and not some arrogant neutered dog.' Hinata thought seeing Kiba growl at not getting to be with Hinata while Shino slapped his head in annoyance

"Team 9 is still in circulation from last year, so there won't be a new one. Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Uchiha Sasuke, and Akimichi Choji. Your jounin instructor is Hatake Kakashi." Iruka said

Sakura was pissed not getting on the same time as her crush, while Ino looked a little mad for the same reason but happy Sakura wasn't either. But at lease she has a fellow girl on the team to talk to.

'and talk talk to this new hot Naruto... wait did I just say hot? Well he is and a girl like me can't her eye's set on only one guy.'thought Ino who was starting like the team she was put on.( yes I'm adding ino to the harem, don't like it fucko, go back sucking your mama's cock bitch)(disclaimer: I don't hate the homosexual's I'm all for gay right's)

"Now then we will have a one hour recess. After this you will return here as your jounin instructors come pick you up dismissed."

With that, there was chaos as the group of pre-teens began chatting excitedly and left the room.

30 minutes later found the members of team seven back in the room waiting for their jounin instructor. Hinata and Ino were chatting about the new Naruto. Hinata was surprised she wasn't bad mouthing Naruto, while Ino was surprised Hinata could hold a conversation without stuttering. Naruto however had spent the extra time going over the things he'd been doing the last month.

(Flashback)

Naruto was now walking through a area called training area 44 or a some would call it 'the forest of death'. The place is a giant area that was filled with dangerous animals, poisonous plants and bugs. Also among those were several other things that would make a person with an iron stomach queasy. However, Naruto wasn't known as the boy with little fear, as there wasn't a damn thing he was afraid of. All his life, going through things that most people would not even dream of experiencing, at any age mind you.

But for him, he got that out of the way and thanks to that he drew more knowledge from it then what normal people would expect.

About two weeks ago, he located this area after asking the Hokage where the best place to train would be. The Hokage gave him the list of areas he could go to and as a result, he found the forest of death to be the best spot. And personally speaking it was. The place was quiet, peaceful, and you could kill something everyday, see perfect.

The one thing Naruto enjoyed the most being here was one thing, snakes. Naruto liked the taste of them and hunting them was just as fun. It turned out that snakes are quite possibly the best way to survive in the wild because they were loaded with protein and vitamins that you would need to survive. But to get the snake you would first have to cut the head off, since if said snake you kill turned out to be poisonous then you would have to burry its head since the poison is trapped in its fangs, so you're still at risk of getting poisoned by it. Then just shed the skin and eat up and as a plus you get a nice belt too

Nevertheless, for right now Naruto was just searching for a good area to get some good amount of training in before looking for a nice tree to camp in for the night, and then start all over again. He kept walking until he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his neck and a pair of breasts were pressed into his back, which made him blush deeply. He knew just exactly, who this person was, and said person moved it head to his ear

"You know Naruto-kun; you're not supposed to come into the forest of death without looking for me. That was the agreement we had." Anko said with a seductive voice that made Naruto blush even deeper

"But Anko-chan I tried looking for you but I couldn't find you. Besides I was just to try out a new technique." He said with Anko letting him go so he can turn to face her smirking face. Naruto and Anko had been on good terms for quite a while now since she was Naruto's partner in his most _exclusive _pranks, such as one when both him and her broke into Uchiha Sasuke's house and spread glue all over his bathroom floor and on his furniture. They did about thirty of the countless number of pranks the boy pulled, but her personal favorite was when she helped Naruto dye the pink and blonde banshee's hair black with white words on the back of their heads saying "I like to get licked". It was a moment that Naruto would always treasure when the girls came to school the next day, completely unaware of what their hair looked like, and had to hear the boys and the girls laughing at them.

"Okay I'll let it slide this one time since we still need to get some training done. Plus you promised that you were going to teach me some Kenjutsu since you seem to be pretty good at it." Anko said with Naruto nodding. This was what they had in terms of a relationship, just strictly training and nothing more. Well maybe not that much since they would hang out every occasionally, as if Naruto would treat her to dango and she would treat him to ramen.

They would run each other ragged after that

But today they were just going to train like they always do.

(Later on)

Naruto stood before Anko, holding his patented Yamato sword in his left hand with the blade still in it. Anko could be seen panting loudly while holding a katana of her own, that Naruto bought her mind you. Naruto was teaching her the sword style Nero fought with when he was alive but said style held no name, though Anko promised that she would give it one once she mastered it.

Anko soon regained her breath and grasped her sword tightly before running at Naruto while holding the sword in both of her hands. Naruto blocked all her strikes with the scarab of his O-katana and simply knocked her attempts to hit him away. Anko panted her foot on the ground before she spun and dragged her right foot on the ground and held the sword with her two hands and called out "Exceed"

That was one of the moves that Naruto taught Anko. The way it worked was charging forward, with your right foot dragging on the ground and you held to sword in both hands in order to create a devastating attack. It would be more powerful if Anko could use it with fire but sadly, the chemicals needed to cover, the sword with flames has been lost for many centuries. Naruto was still trying to come up with the formula to help her make the attack better but for right now this would have to do.

So with that, he grasped the hilt of his sword and pulled it up to block the sword strike.

"Okay Anko-chan, that good for today. You're getting much better everyday." He said complimenting her on a job well done, as he called back his sword. The sword then broke into particles of purple and went into his arm, forming the tattoo. Anko panted as she put her sword away

"How are you able to do it? You should be just as tired as me." Anko asked panting with Naruto shrugging his shoulders

"I got great stamina, besides you will get the hang of it once you train harder." He said with Anko nodding before she walked up to him and hugged him from behind his back making the boy feel her breast on his back, for some reason he just loved it

"You know we'll have to test that theory of your high amount of stamina, Naruto-kun." She said though Naruto laughed to himself

"Not yet Anko-chan, though don't think that I want to deny you. You know you're a sexy psycho." He said with her groining

"But I want to be _your _sexy psycho, and the only way I can do that is to _test _you." she said sounding a little desperate but Naruto just simply waved it off

"Don't worry. When the time is right, I will give you the desire you want. Who knows you might take my virginity." He said not seeing the blush on her face "Now come on, I'll treat you to some Dango." He said with the purple haired woman grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the forest just to get her favorite food

(End Flashback)

"**You better hit that. That woman is practically throwing her pussy at you." **Kyuubi said. His demonic lust was practically calling for his vessel to bang that woman from sun up to sun down.

'I know Kyuubi, but right now I got more on my mind then getting laid. I will have plenty of time to do that later on but for now I just want to get this thing over with and start hunting demons.' He thought feeling his ancestors blood spark with that thought. He heard many tales from Kyuubi on how he learn of Dante capturing well over twenty devils and slaying thousands in his days. He would describe each one with the story of how he gained them and what it took to kill them.

He was shaken from his thoughts as he noticed as the sounds of footsteps reached his ears. Sitting up he looked over just in time to see the door slide open. As the door slid open, it revealed the form of a man wearing the uniform of a Konoha jounin. Other than that, he wore a mask style forehead protester that frames his face.

"Team 7." Said the man.

"Yo, over here." said Naruto

"Good meet me outside and we'll walk to our meeting point." With that said, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Without a word to his teammates Naruto was up and moving out the door with both Hinata and Ino right behind him.

(Time Skip) Ten minutes later

We find team 7 sitting at a tea shop, it was a very small shop. So small that the only ones inside the shop were team 7. They had just sat down, when a old man came up and asked them what would they would like.

"I'll have some jasmine tea."said Ino

"Some green tea with some tea cakes please" said Hinata

"Black tea" said Naruto really liking the old man for not kicking him out.

"The usual sweet tea for me Raian-san"said Yamato

"Coming right up." said Raian

"Okay how about introductions. Name's likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, all that good stuff. I'll go first" The man said lazily.

My name is Yamato no surname, my likes are tea and the forest, dislike wildfires and lumberjacks(team 7 gives him a funny look)and dreams for the future... well you don't need to know. Next"

"Hi my name Ino, I like Flowers and (looks at naruto very quickly and the others notice this), my dislikes are Sakura and Kiba that stupid horn dog and my dream is to meet my prince charming."

Raian came back with there order. 'That bitch think she can please _My_ Naruto-kun... well she does have a tight ass I just might let her in. As my bitch!' thought a very kinky thinking Hinata.

"Next please." said Yamato while sipping his sweet tea

Hello my name is Hinata, likes are cinnamon and (looks at Naruto), dislikes are the same as Ino, and my dream is to get a certain someone to notice me."

"Lastly..."

"My names Sparda Naruto (The others look at him confused). I have a few likes, such as Training and pranks along with allot of dislikes including the idiot villagers and a certain clan that I will keep nameless. I only want two things in life the first to make my ancestors proud, and the second to not kill but utterly destroy a certain Uchiha who not only ruined my life but is responsible for the death of my father." Finished the boy making the group go wide-eyed

"Kay team meet me tomorrow at training field 14 at 9:00 A.M. For your gennin test." said Yamato

"But we already took the gennin test" said Ino who was kinda freaking out

"Sorry to tell you this but that wasn't the real gennin exam. That was merely a test used to separate those with the potential to become a gennin from those who aren't ready. The true exam however is given by the various jounin senseis, and has a 66.6% chance of failure." Explained the man causing Ino and Hinata to pale, while Naruto just smirked at the thought of a challenge.

"Anyway I'll see you guys tomorrow. Peace."

Seeing the man gone Naruto stood to his feet and left without a word to prepare for the next day. As he prepared himself for the events that would take place tomorrow, he could not help but wonder what it had in store for him.

As the saying goes "If tomorrow comes…the future will be open to you"

What's up fucko's, as you can see I made some major changes and hope you like them. So till next time please keep reading & reviewing. PEACE OUT !(P.S anyone one offended by me calling them fucko's needs to grow a set and stuff it.)


	3. AN

Hey fucko's sorry but need more time for the third chapter. Been making a lot of changes to that chapter. Hopeful I'll be done soon. But till then tel me what you think of this crossover idea I had.

Naruto & Warehouse 13

Tell me what think in the reviews. Oh and i'm not planning writing this, but i'm making this a story challenge.

Story Challenge

Naruto & Warehouse 13 crossover

Naruto is in the warehouse 13 universe (how here gets there is up to you). Now with his new friends, he helps to find dangerous artifacts.

Guidelines: none, just go with what you feel

Tell next time I update, peace out fuckos!


	4. AN 2

Sorry my loyal readers due to some dreadful events my laptop is K.O for now, but don't worry all the chapters I had on it I had moved to a external hard drive. Down side the computer I'm on makes the first computer a god, cause it's that slow and can't accept the external hard drive so it might be a few weeks before a new chapter for both my stories. Sorry T_T


	5. Alert Teaser!

An: This a preview of the next chapter. No flames about updating please, I don't have any time to myself. With juggling school, work and making sure my dad doesn't kill himself it's hard write these. Anyways Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Naruto was waking up when he felt some poking at his cheek. He opened his eyes to find it was Ino poking at him with a stick. He noticed Hinata was behind her poking her fingers together, nervous about what Ino was doing.<p>

"Ino I don't think you should be doing that to naruto-kun." Hinata said ' I should be the only one that pokes him anywhere bitch!' Hinata thought at the same time.

"Oh come on Hinata this is funny and good blackmail for later." Ino said with a grin on her face. 'Blackmail so mama can get she wants and mama will get what she wants' Ino thought while mentally licking her lips.

"Ino-san as much as I like having a stick in my face, no homo, would you please get that out of my face." said naruto with a slight twitch of his eyebrow.

Ino dropped the stick in a instant and backed away from naruto. Naruto got up to his feet and dusted himself off. Not even seconds later their sensei appeared before them.

"Hello students, good to see you all here on time. Now here's the test." When finished speaking he went thourgh a dozen hand signs. Then slam his hands against the ground and yelled "**Wood Style: Guardian Golem of the Lost Forest Justu!**"

The ground below them started to shake, cracks started to form along the ground. Then what looked liked tree roots were bursting up through the ground and were forming some kinda of creature.

When it was finished forming it was a sight to behold. It stood over twenty feet tall, looking up to see it's face puts a strain on your neck.

It's head was shaped like a .38 bullet, it's eyes had horizontal slots going across them and it's mouth was a similar slot. The slots had a green glow to them. On it's shoulders were what looked like traditional samurai shoulder armor pads, but they looked like they were made out of faded red stone. The creatures chest was covered by plates of faded red jagged stone as well, on some of the stones were a dark green moss. For the shin and arm guards were some more faded red stones. Under all of that was hundreds of tangled roots, with bits of granite mixed in. At it's side was a huge nodachi, it's sheath looked like red cobblestone and it's hilt was made of red slate plates. Holding in it's right hand was a large naginata, it's blade was made of obsidian and it handle was of a pale greenish red limestone.(If this doesn't paint a picture for you there will be a link on my profile to a photo that will hopefully give you a better idea of what it looks like.)

'_That's one big garden gnome, hmm... maybe I could get him to be one for my garden back at home...if he's still intact when I'm done with him' _-Naruto

_'IS THIS GUY INSANE, THIS OUR TEST? HE'S FUCKING NUTS!' _-Ino

_'Naruto-kun is so sexy, I just want... Where the fuck did that thing come from?'_ -Hinata

These were the thoughts going thourgh the three genins minds when it was finished forming.

"You must place these special kunai in the slots on it head to neutralize it, if you can do that within an hour you pass. If not, you all go back to the academy for another year." Said yamato with a really creepy face at the end. He then toss each of them a odd kunai, they were like a dagger version of a spartan sword.

"The test begins now!"

The golems naginata slams down in-front of them, Ino and Hinata barley dodged the debris.

* * *

><p>Well that it for this teaser, so till next time peace!<p> 


	6. Good bye for now

Dear Readers, Due to some very personal problems I have to put both my stories on hiatus until further notice. Until then I like to remind people about my story challenges, I'll list them at the bottom. Also The 'Playing The Four Devils' story will have one more chapter posted before it goes on hiatus, it will be up hopefully in two weeks tops.

My Story Challenges:

Challenge Story #1

Naruto meets a very interesting friend... or a very good partner?

1-The title is up to you.

2- Naruto must meet the Onbaa at a young age.

3-Have the Onbaa able to shrink and grow huge at will.

4-Naruto and the Onbaa have to understand each other like Kiba and his dog do

5-The pairing can be anyone, just NO YOAI.

6-Make Naruto and Onbaa about mid Jonin level before team 7.

7-The rest is up to you!

Challenge Story 2#

Naruto & Warehouse 13 crossover

1# Naruto is in the warehouse 13 universe

2# It has to start from the first episode

3# The pairing has to be Naruto/Claudia

4# How he gets there is up to you.

5#He helps to find dangerous artifacts in the field with Pete and Myka

6#Optional: Have him be half/full demon

7# The rest is up to you!

So if you do take any of my challenges pm me, I would like to see what you do with these ideas.

Well good bye, my faithful readers. Hopefully I'll be writing again soon. PEACE OUT FUCKO'S!


	7. Attention

Attention! I have started to write again but I need a beta reader and unfortunately a co-writer, but not at the moment, I just need a beta. Please PM me if interested.


	8. Not an Update

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do think that if not an MA rating, then at least send a warning to the one violating the agreement –either knowingly or unknowingly- before taking the deletion option. A _"You have been warned_" notice tends to let people know so that appropriate actions can be taken. To delete a story without warning only leaves bitterness, and that tends to drive away creativity. I can't personally say that I understand that feeling seeing as how I never have that happen to me, but really, it's a good idea. I would also personally request a yaoi filter too if possible…)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitunloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XkhaosXKyuubiX

Yinyang13


End file.
